The Games
by justsomegurl
Summary: Peach, unexpectedly, gets selected to go into the death games held by the Darklands and Mushroom Kingdom along with three others. With no battle skills, how will she ever survive? Or will she find a group of people that are willing to help her? And will she find what she is looking for ever since the accident at the Gas Station she used to work at? *OCS are welcomed*
1. Chapter 1: working here is gross

**Authors Note:** Hello! This's story is kinda based on the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. OCS are welcomed! Remember Bowser and Peach don't know each other and he doesn't have kids.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Nintendo characters involve in this chapter!

Peach wiped the counter, slowly, watching customers sip on their coffee or eat a doughnut.

It really disgusted her how bad everyone's manners were these days. They don't thank you any more and they chew with there mouths open like no ones around.

She then flipped her long blonde hair to the side. Her bestfriend tapped her shoulder.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She said.

Her brown hair was curled, shoulder length. She has her Bridgeway shirt on.

Before she could answer the brunette chimed in.

"I mean working at a gas station isn't what I call fun."

"I know. But we need the money, Alyssa." Peach turned away.

Alyssa was a party type of girl. She was funny and cute. Willing to do anything. Peach wasn't anything like her.

She was calm and collected. She was pretty, but never could tell her self that. Many guys would fall over Alyssa, not Peach.

Her long blonde hair would sweep in front of her face at the most embarrassing times.

Alyssa seems to involved with a customer for her to care. So she went back to the register and tapped. Her fingers brushed along the many keys of the register.

She he had to admit, leaving here would be nice.

A big koopa walked in, walking straight to the register. What happens next, you wouldn't believe. It might change Peaches whole future.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a pink headpiece

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Nintendo. **

**Authors Note: I took down my ones shots and Twisted cause I needed to focus on on one story and the other one is finished I guess. I will actually take ideas for little one-shots. I will tell you Fanfiction hasn't been my friend. I had lots of hateful reviews on my others so I took the story's down completely. I'm sorry...but I guess I'm back. I have a month left of summer and start school on the 2nd of September. I actually can't wait to see my friends but my bestfriend/sista left me because she moved. I still have my others though. Wish me luck!**

**qotd: What grade are you going in?**

**aotd: haha. People thought I was like 16 or 17. Guys, please don't judge or stop reading because guess what...?! I'm starting my eighth grade year! I finally got that out of the way geez. **

**~Chapter Two~**

**Recap: Peach, a normal girl, works her day job as a gas station employe, totally not her first choice, but needed the income. A large, bulky koopa with a scar over his right eye walks in and is about to change everything. **

**~Bowsers Point Of View~**

I watched the little girl out of the window. She sat in the grass with flowers in her hands, gently tying them together to form a headpiece. Her little fingers laced the flowers as they glistened in the sunlight. She finished within five minutes, having done this from experience. The three year old was dressed simple today. Just a white dress that made it's was to her ankles with a three finger sleeve. Her blonde hair made way to her tiny waist, falling down her back, just brushed. I watched her place the pink flowered headpiece on her head and laughed. She turned her head, hearing my laughter. She giggled and ran through the door. She made way to were I was sitting.

"Daddy?" I realized she said after the long silence.

"Yes, princess?" I asked climbed into the chair and sat on my lap. With her baby blue eyes staring into my cold black ones.

"I'm hungwy." She said, not being able to say it right.

Looking at her, I told her I would get something soon.

See, Lacey wasn't a koopa as I am. She is full human. Coming home from the games a woman names Rose I knew from town told me she was having a kid. I was happy for her, finally getting on with her life after all the abuse her step monster of a dad gave her. Soon she have birth, becoming sick and died after two days. In her will I got the kid. The only thing is, is that Rose never even got to name her but I knew she always wanted Lacey, talking about it in the old days. She was my bestfriend. And I lost her.

i grabbed Lacey off my lap and made my way through the front door. Although, winning the games three years ago I stayed in the poor part of town, not wanting to be bothered cause let's face it, I'm not good around people and they usually are afraid, not that I'm Complaining.

I walked down the dirt path and to the town. The first thing I saw was a gas station and walked in.

**this is kinda a filler and a half chapter cause my phones at 5% awawwww! Sooo I'll update soon. Love y'all!**


End file.
